Kukui's Fantasy Come True
by Oshin Man
Summary: Professor Kukui lands in Akala Island where he meets Island Kahuna Olivia and Trial Captain Mallow. His attraction towards Olivia is about to spill over and Olivia adds something unexpected to their fun. Professor Kukui x Olivia x Mallow LEMON WARNING
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just setting on Akala Island as Pokemon Professor Kukui and two young trainers and his assistant, Lillie set foot on the port attached to Heahea City. Waiting for them are two ladies, one with black skin and one with tanned. Kukui had called ahead for these one of the ladies to welcome the rookie trainers to the island and to take them through Akala Island Trials. One tanned looking lady goes by the name of Mallow and is the Trail Captain in Lush Jungle. The other lady is Olivia and she is the Island Kahuna of Akala Island.

"Still haven't managed to find a shirt that goes with your lab coat, Kukui," Olivia says. "I've told you you're gonna scare of strangers looking like that."

The children mutter something as Olivia steps forward. "Why hello there. Nice to meet you all. I'm Olivia."

"Hey. Thanks for stopping by," Mallow says. " I'm Mallow, one of the captains here."

"I was on my way to see who was pulling into the port and ran into Mallow here while she was out on a delivery," Olivia says.

"Yep. My trial will be a chance for all the fine ingredients that make up you team to shine." Mallow smiles and nods her head.

She walks forward and stares at the two rookie trainers. "Especially you two. Your Pokemon look ready to cook with gas."

"Mallow isn' the only captain here on Akala Island, of course," Olivia says. "So, what's the plan, kids?"

Kukui steps forward. "Yeah, that's up to these kids. It's their island challenge after all."

"Yes, I suppose so," Olivia says. "Okay then. Enjoy your island challenge kids, along with your Pokemon. I'll be waiting for my chance to face you in battle when the time comes. I'm looking forward to seeing what you've got. Let's go, Mallow."

Mallow waves at the group as she and Olivia walk off.

Kukui steps forward. "I'm sure she wanted to come see that you've made it here all right. But she'll never admit it to you. That's Olivia for you. She's a kind kahuna, deep down."

Kukui then tells the two trainers about the island trials on Akala Island. The three kids split and Kukui is left by himself. He could go and see his wife in the Dimensional Research Lab, or he could chase down Olivia and Mallow who he could see walking down the street. He chases them down, trying not to be seen by Lillie, how is looking at the windows of the apparel shop.

"How are you ladies going?" Kukui says as he approaches them from behind.

"We were just going to grab some malasadas," Mallow says.

"You mind if I join you?" Kukui says. "We need to discuss about the Pokemon League."

Kukui used the Pokemon League as an excuse to spend more time with Olivia. His wife was always at work and never home, making him resort to Pokemon and Lillie to fill his loneliness.

"Why not," Olivia says.

The three of them enter a Malasada shop and grab a table. Kukui had been eyeing up Olivia for a long time. He also fancied Mallow but Olivia was the main prize. The shop was fairly close to the Dimensional Research Lab, where his wife worked. Mallow went up to order at the counter, leaving Kukui and Olivia alone.

"What did you want to tell me?" Olivia says.

Kukui needed to find something that he had not told her before, but he was dry. He sat there looking at the ceiling.

Olivia waited a couple of seconds before spotting one of the trainers Kukui was with. "Hey, isn't that one of your kids?"

Kukui snapped out of the daze and looked behind him to see one of the trainers coming towards him.

"Hey, Professor," the trainer says. "Didn't know you liked malasadas too."

"I love malasadas, Hau," Kukui says. "So do Olivia and Mallow."

"Cool," Hau says as he joins the line.

Now that Hau is here, Kukui needs to maintain his cover. He also needs to shake Mallow he it can be just him and Olivia. He looked down from the ceiling to Olivia and stared at her juicy curves. He could not wait any longer. He needed to blow it.

"How would you feel if I made you one of the Elite Four members of the Pokemon League?" Kukui says with a smile.

Olivia's eyes light up at the offer. "I would love to be one of the Elite Four members."

This was Kukui's chance. "Well, you have a tiny chance because I have put all the Island Champion's as the top preference."

Olivia deflates. "Is there any way I can jump the queue."

"There's one way." He leans in. "Develop a nice relationship with me and maybe I'll put higher up."

Olivia leans back and looks him in the eyes and smiles. "I know just how to do that."

Something buzzes inside of Kukui and he can feel something rising downstairs.

A bead of sweat rolls down his face as he leans back on his chair and he smiles at Olivia. "And how will you do that?"

Olivia slides her arm under the table and onto Kukui's inner thigh. He arm slowly makes its way up until it reaches a semi-hard object in his pants.

Kukui recoils and then realises that he wants this. "You know exactly what I want."

Mallow sits down with some malasadas. "That line is so long. It'd be quicker if I made them myself."

She looks from Kukui to Olivia and back again, noticing the grins on their faces. "Are you guys alright?"

Kukui and Olivia look at each other before Kukui pipes up. "We just can't wait to eat these malasadas."


	2. Chapter 2

Kukui couldn't contain himself much longer. All he could think about is Olivia naked, lying on a bed. He had finished his malasada very quickly, not quite enjoying the flavour of it. He leaned back, daydreaming about what he would like to do to Olivia. Olivia and Mallow had finished their malasadas and they were about to leave. They stood outside the Malasada Shop.

"Professor," Mallow says. "Have you talked to Olivia yet? Because we need to go now."

"Not yet." Kukui pauses. "I need plenty of time to talk to her. It is quite a lengthy matter."

Olivia steps in. "Its fine for Kukui to stay with us, Mallow. He'll just need to sleep on the floor."

"The floor?" Kukui says. "Where?"

"We're staying in Heahea City for one more day," Olivia says. "We're at the Tide Song Hotel."

Kukui's dream was slowly fading away. He couldn't do this with Mallow in the picture. A thought struck his mind. He could follow Olivia back to her home in Konikoni City after her business here with Mallow. But that would mean waiting another day, which he couldn't. His penis was tucked up under his belt to hide his throbbing erection. The sun was slowly lowering, sending darkness over the city.

Kukui, Olivia, and Mallow enter through the doors of the Tide Song Hotel. Kukui all of a sudden felt weak and could barely stand up straight anymore. He follows Olivia and Mallow up the elevator and to their door.

Olivia shuts the door and Kukui heads to the toilet to fix the discomfort in his crotch.

"Why did you invite him?" Mallow whispers, angrily. "We can't do anything with him here."

"Don't worry," Olivia whispers back. "He's going to join us."

"What?" Mallow exclaims.

Kukui enters the room with the two ladies. He was just about ready to leave and go down to Olivia's home town of Konikoni Town. He opened his mouth speak when Olivia started to undress.

"What are you doing, Olivia?" Kukui says, remaining professional in front of Mallow.

He opens the door to leave but out of the corner of his eyes, Mallow takes off her one piece. Kukui turns and the door shuts by itself. He turns the lock and takes off his lab coat, revealing his body. Olivia and Mallow lick their lips as the continue to take off their pieces of clothing. Kukui couldn't believe it. He was about to live his fantasy with a major twist. He moves towards the bed as Olivia takes off her bra, revealing her large dark breasts. Mallow walks across and kneels down, sucking her nipples. Kukui's dick was now throbbing and straining against his pants. Olivia sits on the bed, Mallow still attached to her nipple, and starts tugging at Kukui's waistband. Mallow stopped and pulls Kukui's pants down, showing a black boxer shorts with the outline of a penis curled upwards. Olivia positions her hand underneath Kukui's testicles and massages them while Mallow strokes his penis.

"Now, ladies," Kukui says. "We need to know that we will not speak about this, ever."

"Yes, Professor, we promise we won't," Mallow says, pulling down the underwear to get a peek at the package.

Olivia pulls down Kukui's boxers, leaving them at his knees as Mallow takes off her undershirt and her bra. Kukui admires Mallow's perky rack as Olivia spits on Kukui's cock. Olivia rubs her saliva around his cock, making it nice and shiny with lubrication. After, a nice stroke from Olivia, Kukui's dick is nice and firm. Kukui kicks his boxers away. Olivia opens her mouth and Kukui's cock enters.

As she sucks on it Kukui says, "I reckon the Island Champions couldn't suck this well."

Olivia continues her work as Mallow takes her panties off. She sits on the bed next to Olivia and starts rubbing her clitoris to the noises of Olivia sucking. Olivia stops and slides her sandals off and lowers her shorts and panties in one motion, showing a well groomed bush. Mallow's on the other hand was bare. Mallow continued to rub herself as Olivia lies back and allows Kukui to get down on his knees and start licking her pussy. Kukui reaches over and puts his index and middle finger into Mallow's mouth. He takes them out of her mouth and inserts them into her vagina. The two girls moan with pleasure as Kukui flicks his tongue and pokes his fingers inside their pussies. The girls lock lips as they lie down on the bed. Kukui's dick is throbbing with excitement as the girls shove their tongues down each others throats.

Kukui leans back and takes his fingers and mouth away. He spits in his right hand and rubs the shaft of his cock and stands up. The girls still lie on the bed kissing each other. Kukui steps foward, his cock looming over Olivia's pussy lips. Before he inserts it, he rubs the clitoris with his dick. Olivia yells out with delight. Mallow stands up and squats over Olivia's mouth as Kukui inserts his dick into her pussy. The tip of Olivia's nose touches Mallow's anal sphincter as she sucks on the skin around her pussy. Kukui thrusts slowly sending waves of pleasure through her body. Kukui and Mallow lock lips as he continues thrusting.

"Fuck yes, Kukui," Olivia says. "That feels so good."

"Turn around, Mallow. I want to see that ass," Kukui says.

Mallow obeys and turns while Olivia keeps flicking her tongue. Kukui admires Mallow's nice round ass as he continues thrusting into Olivia's pussy. He slaps Mallow's ass and watches it wobble as he increases the speed of his thrusting. Olivia yells out in pleasure. Kukui grunts as he feels the cum traveling up the shaft of his cock.

"Why?" Kukui thinks. "Why does it have to happen so soon?"

He had not made love to his wife, Professor Burnet, for so long. They had both been busy with work that they had not even seen each other in a while. He was fighting the urge to cum by slowing down but he couldn't. It just felt so good. He yelled out as he fights the urge to cum. He pulls out just in time so shoot load of sticky, white liquid all over Olivia's dark skinned stomach. He takes deep breaths as sweat drops down his chest. His erection slowly dies down. Mallow turns around so she can lick the cum off Olivia's stomach.

"I will be sure to consider you two above the Island Champions," Kukui says as he pulls on his shorts

"Thank you very much, Professor," Olivia says as Mallow finishes all the cum off.

"I need to go and see my wife," Kukui says as he puts on his lab coat. "You ladies take care."

"Bye," Mallow and Olivia say in unison.

After Kukui closes the door of the hotel room as Mallow and Olivia continue their fun.


End file.
